valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Melee Weapons (VC2)
Melee Weapons are the main weapons of the Armored Tech class and its sub-classes in Valkyria Chronicles 2. They consist of Wrenches, Swords, Great Swords and Mauls. Gallian Wrenches Circa 1937 (valkyria Chronicles 2) 'Warpick' 'Warpick-AT' 'Warpick-A' 'Warpick-X' Gallian Swords Circa 1937 (valkyria Chronicles 2) 'Cival' 'Cival-A' 'Cival-AT' 'Cival-X' Gallian Great Swords Circa 1937 (valkyria Chronicles 2) 'Percival' 'Percival-A' 'Percival-AT' Gallian Mauls Circa 1937 (valkyria Chronicles 2) 'HBS' 'HBS-A' 'HBS-AT' Imperial Melee Weapons Circa 1935 (Valkyria Chronicles 3) *LSch *VB ESch *MR2 GRA Melee Weapons Circa 1937 (Valkyria Chronicles 2) 'Yule' 'Hlocc' 'Gnir' 'Gunnr' Baldren Gassenarl uses a Gunnr g21 for his melee attack. 'Eberouge' Eberouge is the infantry weapon with strongest vsPersonnel stat. This weapon may even slay infantry bosses in one hit if they don't evade (or is being powered up in Dirk or Valkyria Baldren's case). It might also be the easiest weapon to collect in the whole game (if you have DLC pack for VC2) since the mission consists of only one area. 'Valholl SP B' This is possibly the most powerful anti-armor weapon in the game and can be acquired from DLC mission Battle at Lanseal EX. Phantasy Star Weapons These weapons are non-canon, which comes from Phantasy Star universe, one of SEGA's popular franchises. The missions where players can get these weapons can be unlocked by entering this password: FSHL2DTP1EVB52AN. 'Saber' 'Kurarita Visasu' Trivia *Melee weapons are always wielded along side a large bullet proof shield (Changes depending on class, not weapon), this (along with heavy armor) allows these melee weapons to be carried into combat without the user dieing before doing any damage. *In VC3, Fencers carry smaller shields. *The Greatswords' name may be a tribute to the character Emilia Percival from Phantasy Star, who was also featured as an Armored Tech in VC2 as an unlockable character through password. *Mauls are the single most powerful anti-tank weapons in game excluding several captured anti-tank turrets. *Captured Rebel greatswords and mauls are both specialised to their job (E.g for mauls it has massive anti-armour stat but minimal (5) anti-infantry while the greatswords have massive anti-infantry but minimal anti-armour). The valholl SP B is an exception to this rule packing a massive (for a maul) 500 anti-infantry and a unmatched 3500 anti-armour. *The 'wrenches' are closer to sledgehammers than they are to wrenches, being a large hammer with a wrench head affixed to the back, this wrench head seems to serve no purpose as Armoured Techs still carry the Engineers Tool to fix sandbags and remove mines (This may be to cut the cost of developing new animations). The rebel made Yule is actually more wrench than hammer, and is also the only armoured tech weapon to strike with the wrench part, not the hammer. *In the japanese VCIII (in easy mode at least), Deit's wrench will damage the Imperial light tank in the first mission at least on the sides and rear, and possibly the front, although this damage is very low (still better than bullets in the radiator). Category:Weapons